poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ireland Force One meets Coco
'Ireland Force One meets Coco '''is the 8th YIFM/Disney/Pixar crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot In Santa Cecilia, Mexico, Imelda Rivera was the wife of a musician who left her and her daughter, Coco, to pursue a career in music. She banned music in the family and opened a shoemaking family business. In the present, her great-great-grandson, Miguel, now lives with the elderly Coco and their family. He secretly dreams of becoming a musician like Ernesto de la Cruz, a popular actor and singer of Imelda's generation. One day, Miguel inadvertently damages the photo of Imelda at the center of the family ''ofrenda and removes it, discovering that her husband (whose face is torn out) was holding Ernesto's famous guitar. Concluding that he is Ernesto's descendant, Miguel leaves to enter a talent show for the Day of the Dead despite the objections of his grandmother Elena. He enters Ernesto's mausoleum and steals his guitar to use in the show, but becomes invisible to everyone in the village plaza. However, he can see and be seen by his Xoloitzcuintli dog Dante and his skeletal dead relatives who are visiting from the Land of the Dead for the holiday. Taking him there, they realize that Imelda cannot visit as Miguel removed her photo from the ofrenda. Discovering that he is cursed for stealing from the dead, Miguel must return to the Land of the Living before sunrise or he will become one of the dead: to do so, he must receive a blessing from a member of his family using an Aztec marigold petal that can undo the curse placed upon him by stealing Ernesto's guitar. Imelda offers Miguel a blessing but on the condition that he abandon his musical pursuits when he returns to the Land of the Living; Miguel refuses and attempts to seek Ernesto's blessing. Miguel encounters Héctor, a down-on-his-luck skeleton who once played with Ernesto and offers to help Miguel reach him. In return, Héctor asks Miguel to take his photo back to the Land of the Living so he can visit his daughter before she forgets him and he disappears completely. Héctor attempts to return Miguel to his relatives, but Miguel escapes and infiltrates Ernesto's mansion, learning along the way that an old friendship between the two deteriorated before Héctor's death. Ernesto welcomes Miguel as his descendant, but Héctor confronts them, imploring Miguel to take his photo. Miguel soon realizes that Ernesto poisoned Héctor to death and stole the songs he had written, passing them off as his own to become famous. Ernesto steals the photo and has Miguel and Héctor thrown into a cenote pit. Miguel realizes that Héctor is his actual great-great-grandfather and that Coco is Héctor's daughter, the only living person who still remembers him. With the help of Dante – who turns into an alebrije – the dead Riveras find and rescue them. Miguel reveals that Héctor's decision to return home to her and Coco resulted in his death, and Imelda and Héctor reconcile. They infiltrate Ernesto's sunrise concert to retrieve Héctor's photo from Ernesto and expose his crimes. Ernesto is crushed by a falling church bell as in his previous life, but the photo falls into the water and disappears. As the sun rises, Héctor is in danger of being forgotten and disappearing. Imelda blesses Miguel with no conditions so he can return to the Land of the Living, where he plays a song for Coco that Héctor wrote for her during her childhood. The song sparks her memory of Héctor and revitalizes her, and she gives Miguel the torn-out piece of the photo from the ofrenda, which shows Héctor's face. Elena reconciles with Miguel, accepting both him and music back into the family. One year later, Miguel proudly presents the family ofrenda – featuring a photo of the now deceased Coco and the restored photo of Héctor and Imelda – to his new baby sister. Letters saved by Coco contain proof that Ernesto stole Héctor's music; as a result, Ernesto's legacy is destroyed and the public honors Héctor in his place. In the Land of the Dead, Héctor and Imelda join Coco for a visit to the living Riveras as Miguel sings and plays for his relatives, both dead and living. Trivia *The Toon Squad, The Reform League, Bruton, Kron, Ray the Firefly, Stoick the Vast, Valka's Bewilderbeast, Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, K-2SO, Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus, Bodhi Rook, Quicksilver, Antony, Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Han Solo, Kanan Jarrus, Latios (M5), Lucario (M8), Qui-Gon Jinn, Mufasa, Magi Lune, Master Oogway, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Frigga, King Harold, Terminator (Judgement Day), Nicodemus, Leomon, Wizardmon, Bing Bong, Bambi's Mother, Poppa Henry, Hedwig, Mad-Eye Moody, Tadashi Hamada, Vitruvius, Kerchak, Dobby, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Gramma Tala, Severus Snape, Peggy Carter, Smrgol, Yondu Udonta, Doc Hudson, Xibalba and La Muerte, Ancient One, Odin, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun (Thor), Admiral Ackbar, Luke Skywalker, Hector Barbossa, Starscream (Prime), Madame Odius, Clayton, Nuka, Zira, Hopper, Davy Jones, Captain Salazar, Rourke, Hunter J, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dreadwing, SkyQuake, Breakdown and Silas and his MECH Agents will guest star in this film. *In this film, Starscream (Prime) is actually Aiden Ryan who is Connor's older brother. *In the end of the film, Starscream (Prime), Dreadwing, SkyQuake and Breakdown will join The Reform League for more adventures. Songs # Remember Me - Ernesto de la Cruz # Much Needed Advice - Ernesto de la Cruz # It Feels So Good to be Bad - Davy Jones # Everyone Knows Juanita - Héctor # Un Poco Loco - Miguel and Héctor # The World Es Mi Familia - Miguel # Remember Me - Héctor and Young Coco # Remember Me - Connor Lacey and Starscream (Prime)/Aiden Ryan # La Llorona - Imelda and Ernesto de la Cruz # Mean Green Mother from Outer Space - Connor Lacey (as Ultimate Humongosaur) # Remember Me - Miguel and Coco # Proud Corazón - Miguel Transcript Ireland Force One meets Coco/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Musical Films Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Pixar Crossovers